


On The Defense

by TheShinyFruitcake



Series: Steven universe gem raised AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinyFruitcake/pseuds/TheShinyFruitcake
Summary: A sequel to On The Offense. If you haven't read that yet you should. Or else you won't be able to participate.An accumulation of Oneshots based off On The Offense. Want more context on what went on. Want to know what happens with peridot and many other characters. Comment and you may be featured. Of course credit will be given.
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl & Steven Universe, Amethyst & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Garnet/Garnet (Steven Universe), Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pearl & Steven Universe
Series: Steven universe gem raised AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633111
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. One shot suggestions. Comment suggestions here.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Steven universe. All rights go to Rebecca Sugar, The Crewniverse and Cartoon Network. It is strictly parody and is protected under fair use.

Welcome and as I have stated many times I will be creating a Oneshot book based off of my AU On The Offense. 

If you have not read that yet, I suggest you do or else you won't be able to suggest anything. 

I will not do anything NSFW related or anything relationship related unless it is for known couples in the series. For example Sapphire and Ruby? Yes! Peridot and Lapis? No. Now that doesn't mean I hate these ships. In fact I do quite love the Lapidot ship. I just do not want to upset anyone is all and I do not want to force a certain ship down people's throats. 

Anyway comment your suggestions below and I will get to them soon. I will give full credit. 

Cheers!


	2. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Connie, Greg and the gems go to the park.

"Are you sure you have everything Steven? Water, food, extra clothes?" Pearl fretted. She was sifting through his backpack making sure he had everything. Which he did. Which also happened to be nicely folded thanks to pearl. Garnet was just holding her head with her hand and shaking it. She was still smiling nonetheless. Connie giggled beside her with Amethyst rolling her eyes. Dad was the van checking the engine and making sure everything was set. 

"Pearl we don't even need all this stuff. It's a barbeque not a vacation. Connie said it will only last a few hours." Steven said waving Pearl's hand away and taking the bag off his back. 

"Yes well I just want to be sure. You never know. What if we get blasted to some island and are stuck there for a few days. These supplies will be very useful." Pearl reasoned. Amethyst burst out laughing at this falling on her back and cackling. 

"Pearl it's at the park. There are no islands." Garnet said. She said it so calmly but it was clear even she thought it was so ridiculous that it was funny based on the smile on her face. Pearl crossed her arms and pointed for a second before relenting. 

"Ok, but at least keep it in the back of Greg's van ok?" Pearl asked. Steven shook his head yes before running over and throwing it in the van. The engine clicked on with a roar and Dad hopped out of the drivers side. 

"Alright she's ready and set. You guys ready for a good ol' fashion barbeque with me and Connie's parents?" Dad asked with a smile. Pearl and Garnet politely said yes while Connie, Steven and Amethyst both screamed yes before all high fiving. 

On the road they went. They decided to have it at a little park on the edge of town as to not disturb any of Connie's neighbors. It was going to be sure fun based on what Connie told Steven. She came over to tell him her parents were inviting them to a barbeque that day and she said there will be burgers and hotdogs and it sounded like a lot of fun. Besides he liked Connie's parents they were super nice to him. 

The park was very pretty. They had benches and trees and it had a lovely atmosphere. They went to where they had reserved a place for the barbeque. It was a small building with a roof but no walls just pillars holding it up. A great place to hold a barbeque because then the sun wouldn't be in anyone's faces the whole time. 

Though they didn't really need to worry about that as it was actually pretty chilly outside. The leaves were turning gold and red and Steven was having fun crushing the dried leaves under his feet. When they got to the small building they realized they weren't the only ones who were invited. 

"Sadie!" Steven yelled out happily as she turned around at the noise of her name with a plate of food in her hands and she was practically knocked to the ground and Steven catapulted at her hugging her tightly. 

"Woah! Oh hey Steven. You need to give me a bit more of a warning before hugging me ok? Nearly dropped my food." Sadie said chuckling. Steven let go of her and was bouncing on his feet. Apparently it wasn't just an event made by Connie's parents. A lot of the town was here too. A taller blond lady with a leg brace was chuckling beside them with her own plate of food. 

"Is this the Steven you told me about Sadie?" She asked, still laughing. 

"Yeah he is. Hey Steven this is my Mom. Mom, this is Steven." Sadie said introducing them to each other. Sadie's mom waved and had a kind smile on her face and Steven grinned widely and he had a look of wonder on his face. 

"You have a mom!?" He asked with this pure innocent look on his face. Sadie laughed and shook his head. Steven's attention was immediately taken when he saw Lars talking with some other teenagers across the building. He has grown to like Lars a lot. Not as much as Sadie or Connie obviously but enough where he was happy to see him and not feel uncomfortable. He quickly ran over to Lars happily. 

"Hey Lars!" He yelled as he got to Lars very quickly. 

"Wuh! How can you run so fast?!" Lars exclaimed as it took a meer 2 seconds for Steven to get to him. The other teenagers with him looked at Steven with a smile on their faces. 

"Oh hey Steven! We haven't seen much of you lately huh?" Jenny, one of the teenagers, said with a wide grin. 

"Yeah bro, we should hang out more." Sour cream said. Buck shook his head in agreement. 

"Yeah I'm so excited I never been to a barbeque before! What do we do?" Steven asked, bouncing on his feet. 

"Well normally we just eat and talk. Some like to play games though." Jenny explained. Steven was about to respond when Connie called out to him. He quickly hurried over to see the gems and the mahaswarnen's hanging out. 

"Did you get any food yet Steven?" Connie asked before taking a bite of her own hotdog. Just then Garnet handed him a plate full of food. Steven looked up at her with a smile. 

"Thanks Garnet!" Steven thanked her and she just nodded her head with a small smile. 

"How were you able to guess that he would need a plate of food right now Garnet?" Connie's mom asked. Garnet moved her visors a little with her fingers smiling. 

"I have my secrets." She said simply. 

"Fair enough." Connie's mom said in response. The day was going great. 

A few hours passed and the sun was setting behind them. Everyone was getting ready to leave when a loud screech could be heard behind them. 

Everyone looked behind them in horror as a corrupted gem came charging at them. It had a shining gem in it lower back and screeched a sound unheard of from anything living. 

"Gems draw your weapons. Protect the humans at all costs." Garnet commanded as she drew her gauntlets. Amethyst drew her whip and pearl drew her spear as Steven drew his dagger and his shield. They all charged at the corrupted gem. It screeched as it charged at them. Steven threw his shield behind himself to shield his friends before jumping into battle with the others. They all jumped into the air with an idea in mind. Amethyst rapped the corrupted gem with her whip as Pearl took Steven and threw him up further into the air. Once reaching Garnet she quickly pushed him forward and he used his speed to quicken his pace. He brought his dagger out in front of him just in time to make contact with the corrupted gem. Piercing through it and poofing it. The other gems float down and garnet picked it up and poofed it. Steven then brought down his shield covering his friends. 

They all looked in disbelief but Connie was smiling while vibrating in excitement. It was honestly the coolest thing in the world to see Steven fight with the gems and she wished it would happen more. 

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Pearl said, putting her hand on Garnet's shoulder. 

"Yeah we've been practicing a move like that for weeks and it hasn't worked until now." Amethyst said grinning ear to ear. 

"Good thing too. If this failed, things could have gone seriously wrong." Garnet said proudly. 

Steven walked over to his friends and they all continued to stare in disbelief. 

"Sorry about that guys. Garnet said that thing wasn't going to show up for another week so we weren't really prepared." Steven explained almost like he was embarrassed that they all saw him fight that thing. Connie made a loud gasp which caught everyone's attention but she didn't seem to notice. 

"You don't need to apologize that was the coolest stunt I have ever seen!" Connie said completely fangirling over what Happened. That all seemed to push everyone out their shock as they all started to talk about it. The adult sounded a little concerned but the teenagers just were talking about how cool that was. Dad walked over to Steven ruffling his hair and smiling. 

"Nice work kiddo but maybe give your ol' man and warning before you go flying into the sky ok?" Dad said. Steven just smiled and shook his head. In the end it was still a very good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by Tmisos (I really hope I spelled that right) I hope you enjoyed this! I hope this is what you were hoping for.


End file.
